Avec le temps
by Loufette
Summary: «Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la guerre. Personne ne s'en était jamais remis, même si beaucoup avaient réussi à passer outre et à reprendre leur vie en main...» [HGRW et HPLL]
1. Chapitre 1 : La surprise

**Bonjour à tous !**

** J'ai eu l'envie soudaine d'écrire une fic, c'est pourquoi je commence celle-ci. Elle est basée sur les couples Hermione/Ron et Harry/Luna. Si ce premier chapitre peut d'ailleurs sembler s'intéresser plus au couple Harry/Luna, les prochains s'occuperont plutôt de Ron et d'Hermione. (couple que je préfère) Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de ce premier chapitre mais étant donné qu'il sert de prologue, il y a des choses que j'étais obligée de dire. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira (un petit peu au moins ! ) et que vous ne serez pas trop "destabilisés" par le fait que j'ai décidé de parler du couple Harry/Luna et non pas Harry/Ginny...**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la guerre. Personne ne s'en était jamais remis, même si beaucoup avaient réussi à passer outre et à reprendre leur vie en main. Lui, Harry Potter, faisait partie des gens qui faisaient semblant, des gens qui en surface paraissaient aller bien mais qui en vérité, cachaient un grand trouble. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Eux aussi avaient eu mal, très mal durant cette guerre.

Cette guerre, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était terminée. Cinq ans, vous me direz, c'est long. Assez long pour oublier. Sauf que quand on avait perdu un être aussi cher que Ginny Weasley, cinq ans, c'était vraiment très court. Oui, Ginny était décédée. Tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais elle n'avait pas été la seule à mourir durant cette période et Hagrid, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Maugrey ou encore Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même avaient péri. Le comportement de Harry avait d'ailleurs changé dès l'instant où il avait vu la mangemort tuer celle qu'il aimait. Il s'était à son tour transformé en meurtrier et avait vengé Ginny comme elle le méritait. Mais cela n'avait pas enlevé la peine qu'il portait en lui. Pas plus que le fait de tuer Voldemort. Certes, il avait réussi, le monde des Sorciers l'acclamait et le traitait en héros, mais cela n'effaçait pas la douleur et ne l'effacerait jamais.

Malgré tout, durant ces cinq années, Harry avait bien changé. A presque vingt-trois ans, le jeune homme était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. C'était d'ailleurs lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un balai qu'il se sentait le plus heureux, comme si le fait de voler pouvait le ramener à la vie, vie qu'il n'avait pourtant pas perdu. De plus, il partageait maintenant un appartement avec Ron, Hermione partageant quant à elle le sien avec Luna. Luna... Quand Harry pensait à elle, il se sentait soudain plus léger. Luna était maintenant journaliste au Chicaneur, le journal de son père. Elle était toujours aussi loufoque mais étonnement, elle était la seule à avoir su comment se comporter avec Harry après le drame. Une drôle de relation s'était alors engagée entre les deux jeunes gens, relation que beaucoup ne comprenaient pas, du fait de la différence de caractère entre les deux protagonistes.

Ce jour là, environ une semaine avant son anniversaire, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Luna chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. Les deux amis aimaient s'y retrouver au calme, pour parler, et Florian était tellement habitué à les voir qu'il n'avait plus besoin de leur passer commande pour savoir ce qu'ils désiraient.

Comme d'habitude, Harry arriva avec cinq minutes de retard et trouva Luna, l'air rêveur, assise en terrasse. Il salua Florian qui se mit instinctivement à leur préparer leurs glaces, puis sourit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci, à pourtant vingt-deux ans, continuait à se vêtir comme quand elle en avait quinze, son collier constitué de bouchons de bièraubeurre pendant autour de son cou. Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

- Désolé Luna.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude tu sais.

Oui, il le savait. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire un effort et arriver à l'heure s'il l'avait voulu mais leur petit rituel aurait été modifié, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Et il savait que Luna non plus. Comme d'habitude, les deux jeunes gens attendirent que Florian leur apporte leurs coupes de glace avant que Harry prenne la parole :

- Comment ça se passe avec Hermione ?

- Ca va même si en ce moment elle est très préoccupée à cause du décret qu'elle souhaite faire passer sur les elfes de maison.

- Je vois.

En effet, Hermione était devenue une jeune femme très influente au sein du ministère. Elle avait ainsi réussi à développer la S.A.L.E et à rallier pas mal de gens à sa cause. Maintenant, elle essayait de faire passer un décret en faveur des elfes de maison. Etonnement, alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient totalement opposées, elles avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente et à devenir amies, ce que peu de personnes auraient soupçonné des années auparavant.

Harry et Luna parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme en mini-jupe juchée sur des talons hauts passe près de leur table, faisant un clin d'oeil aguicheur à Harry. Immédiatement, celui-ci rougit. Non pas qu'il avait honte de ses activités, car chacun savait que Harry Potter ramenait chaque soir une nouvelle conquête chez lui, mais le fait que Luna assiste à cette scène le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, celle-ci ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué, ses grands yeux posés sur sa glace. Sentant le regard du Survivant sur elle, elle releva les yeux et murmura :

- Il est temps que j'y aille, j'ai encore du travail au Chicaneur. J'ai un article à écrire pour ce soir et je ne suis pas en avance.

Suite à cela, elle se leva et partit, laissant Harry seul à la table. Il soupira. Il savait que ce départ précipité était en partie dû à ce qui venait de se passer, même si Luna ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire. Tant pis, il arrangerait cela une autre fois...

oOo

- Son anniversaire est dans une semaine, Ron, il faut absolument qu'on prépare quelque chose !

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais.

Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans l'appartement de cette dernière, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire afin de rendre l'anniversaire de leur meilleur ami inoubliable.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, même s'ils continuaient à se chamailler comme des enfants pour des broutilles. Leurs disputes apparaissaient cependant moins souvent, la guerre les ayant rendu plus matures. La guerre et la perte de Ginny aussi. Car Ron avait été particulièrement touché par le décès de sa soeur et sans Hermione, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas sorti. En effet, la jeune femme avait toujours été là pour lui, allant parfois même jusqu'à dormir chez lui pour ne pas le laisser seul avec ses idées noires. Et peu à peu, le chagrin était passé, laissant place à une nouvelle vie. Ron était devenu auror et son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Parfois, il devait s'absenter plusieurs semaines sans donner signe de vie et c'était pendant ces semaines qu'Hermione se rendait compte à quel point elle tenait à Ron et à quel point elle avait peur pour lui.

- Pourquoi on ne l'invite pas seulement au restaurant ? Il sera heureux de dîner avec nous. Et on peut inviter Luna aussi.

La voix de Ron venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Hermione, qui était assise sur le fauteuil face à lui, fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais bien comment il est. Il essaye de nous faire croire que tout va bien mais au fond, je suis sûre qu'il pense encore à...

La voix d'Hermione se cassa. La mort de Ginny n'avait jamais vraiment été un sujet tabou mais ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose dont ils pouvaient parler facilement. Ron baissa les yeux, hochant la tête alors qu'Hermione reprenait :

- Que penserais-tu d'une grande soirée, avec toute ta famille et nos amis ? Cet anniversaire doit être gai, Harry doit arrêter de ressasser le passé. Mais bien sûr, il ne faudra rien lui dire et le jour même, tu devras l'amener chez vous, comme si de rien n'était, où tout le monde vous attendra. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Mouais... Si tu ne peux pas trouver mieux...

Ron fit la moue et Hermione prit l'un des coussins qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle afin de le lancer sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci le rattrapa au vol et se leva, s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione. Il lui attrapa les poignées et se baissa, approchant son visage du sien.

- Ce que vous avez fait est très mal, mademoiselle. Si vous recommencez, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous punir impitoyablement.

- Je tremble...

Hermione éclata de rire et Ron s'éloigna d'elle. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se leva, suivie de Ron, et se dirigea vers le bureau.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses : les invitations !

Ron eut un soupir exagérément bruyant qui fit lever un sourcil à Hermione, qui ne prononça pourtant aucun mot.

Les deux amis s'assirent face à face et commençèrent rapidement à remplir les invitations. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua et ils entendirent un bruit de clés posées sur une table avant de voir apparaître Luna sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah Luna, tu tombes bien, on a décidé de faire une surprise à Harry pour son anniversaire mais il va falloir que tu nous aides à remplir toutes les invitations si on veut finir avant la nuit.

Luna sourit distraitement à Hermione puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans prononcer un mot. Lorsqu'elle fut plongée dans les invitations, Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, haussant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Elle avait connu Luna plus bavarde...

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ou pas ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire

**Bonjour à tous !**

** Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review (même pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas et me donner des conseils !), ça fait toujours plaisir...**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- SURPRISE ! 

Harry et Ron venaient d'entrer dans leur appartement où les attendaient tous leurs amis et la famille Weasley au grand complet, ou presque puisqu'il manquait et qu'il manquerait toujours la cadette de la famille. Surpris, Harry sursauta et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit la banderole verte « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! » accrochée au plafond. Il jeta un regard à la foule alors que Ron lui donnait une tape dans le dos.

- Dis le, Harry, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça !

Le Survivant se tourna vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres et, alors que tout le monde s'approchait de lui pour le féliciter, déclara :

- En effet, j'étais loin de m'imaginer quelque chose comme ça. Merci Ron. Hermione.

Cette dernière venait d'arriver et avait immédiatement serré son meilleur ami dans ses bras, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. A cette vision, Ron sembla se renfrogner mais il ne dit mot. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de Harry, qui semblait très heureux.

Après Hermione, ce fut autour de la famille Weasley de venir congratuler Harry. Mrs Weasley le serra longuement dans ses bras, profitant de cet instant pour lui intimer l'ordre de prendre soin de lui ; Fred et George lui annonçèrent avec un clin d'oeil que, puisque c'était son anniversaire, il pourrait venir choisir tout ce qu'il voudrait chez Weasley Frères : farces pour sorciers facétieux ; tandis que Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Percy se contentèrent d'une poignée de main amicale accompagnée d'un « Bon anniversaire, Harry ! ». Ce dernier fut cependant moins chaleureux que ses frères, chose compréhensible étant donné qu'il avait prétendu pendant longtemps que Harry était un fabulateur et que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était en aucun cas de retour. Harry ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas complètement pardonné et, malgré le fait qu'il se montrait aussi amical avec lui qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne, un léger ressentiment était toujours présent en lui. La famille Weasley elle-même avait eu des difficultés à pardonner à Percy mais Mrs Weasley avait été si heureuse de voir son fils revenir, la queue entre les jambes toutefois, que chacun avait fait de son mieux pour essayer d'oublier le passé. L'important était l'avenir, un avenir en paix pour tous.

Enfin, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Oeil et bien d'autres encore vinrent saluer Harry. Derrière eux attendait sagement Luna. Lorsque tous furent partis se rassasier ou discuter avec d'autres personnes, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, Luna.

- Bonsoir, Harry. Joyeux anniversaire.

Il la remercia avant qu'un silence ne s'installe entre eux. Il ne voulait pas parler de leur dernière rencontre mais en même temps, il savait que s'il ne disait rien, un malaise s'installerait entre eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il déclara alors :

- Je suis désolé. Pour la dernière fois.

- Pour la dernière fois ? Comment ça ?, demanda Luna, qui semblait réellement étonnée, ses grands yeux posés sur Harry.

- Tu sais, chez Florian Fortarôme quand... Eh bien quand... une connaissance m'a salué.

- Oh, ça.

Luna laissa un blanc avant de continuer :

- Ce n'est rien, il faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Il est normal que Harry Potter préfère ses nombreuses conquêtes à Loufoca Lovegood.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna de Harry, se perdant dans la foule, laissant ce dernier totalement abasourdi, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi Luna lui avait-elle dit cela ? Doutait-elle réellement de l'amitié que le jeune homme éprouvait pour elle ? Il était vrai qu'au temps de Poudlard, Harry ressentait un mélange de compassion et de pitié envers la jeune fille mais avec le temps, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier, malgré l'attitude loufoque qu'elle pouvait avoir et les vérités parfois gênantes qu'elle pouvait dire. De plus, comment pouvait-elle prétendre qu'il l'aimait moins que ses conquêtes d'un soir, ces filles dont il ne connaissait parfois rien, même pas le prénom ? C'était impensable. Elle, elle était simple dans sa manière d'être, elle était gentille, elle était différente. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles faciles et superficielles qu'il pouvait fréquenter. Et il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Immédiatement.

oOo

- Tu vois Ron, je te l'avais dit. J'étais sûre qu'on ferait plaisir à Harry en organisant une fête avec tous ses amis.

- Hum..., grommela Ron.

- RON-RON !

Une voix s'éleva de la foule et, alors que Ron et Hermione tournaient la tête vers le bruit, ils virent surgir Lavande Brown de la foule.

- On se demande qui a eu l'idée de l'inviter celle-là..., marmonna Hermione pour elle-même, ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas à Ron. Mais, avant que celui-ci n'aie pu répondre, Lavande se trouvait devant lui, l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorqu'ils se séparèrent, celle-ci s'écria :

- Ron, ça fait un bail, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Alors, que deviens-tu ?

- Oh, tu sais, je suis devenu auror alors j'ai très peu de temps pour sortir et m'amuser.

Durant ces années, Ron avait pris en assurance et il paraissait maintenant très sûr de lui, même si au fond, il avait toujours autant de doutes que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Cela sembla d'ailleurs plaire fortement à Lavande qui s'exclama, une moue de désolation sur le visage :

- Mon pauvre Ronnie, ta vie doit être si monotone ! Heureusement, je suis revenue mettre un peu de couleurs dans tout ça ! Tu verras, tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec moi. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu si on se donnait rendez-vous demain pour boire un verre, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

- Demain ? Oui, pourquoi pas.

Hermione, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, semblait partagée entre l'envie de rire de l'attitude Lavande et l'envie de hurler sur Ron. Elle trouva donc un compromis entre les deux en se détournant et en s'éloignant en direction de la cuisine. De toute façon, Lavande n'avait pas fait une seule fois attention à elle et Ron ne remarquerait sûrement pas son départ, trop occupé avec son ex-petite-amie. Pourtant, ces affirmations se révélèrent fausses quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par le jeune homme dans la cuisine. Se trouvant debout face à la fenêtre, elle ne put le voir arriver, cependant elle entendit des bruits de pas significatifs. Sans même se retourner, elle sur que c'était Ron.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre Lav-Lav, elle doit t'attendre pour parler du bon vieux temps !

Etonné par cet accueil peu chaleureux, Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, allant s'appuyer contre l'évier. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé qu'il prit la parole :

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller la retrouver.

- Et pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec elle demain, alors ?, demanda Hermione sans se retourner.

- Je n'allais quand même pas refuser l'invitation, elle m'aurait pris pour quoi ?

Hermione se retourna soudain et, fixant Ron avec hargne, elle s'exclama :

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier, Monsieur est tellement poli qu'il ne peut refuser une invitation ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si Lavande était ton ancienne petite-amie et qu'elle était sortie avec tous les garçons de la classe, à part Harry, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard !

- Mais enfin, Hermione, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je sorte avec Lavande ou pas ?

- Ce que ça peut me faire ? Ca peut me faire que... que... que tu vas te laisser avoir par elle et qu'ensuite, tu vas venir pleurer sur mon épaule ! Mais cette fois, Ronald, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

Abasourdi par cette explication, Ron resta planté là, sans réagir. Hermione, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, alors que ses méninges remuaient à vive allure. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Hermione se mettait dans des états pareils juste pour une sortie avec Lavande. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait vraiment refaire d'elle sa petite-amie, il avait juste accepté dans le but de ne pas la vexer... Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se redressa et s'avança vers sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, il la prit par les épaules et la fit se retourner. Se baissant pour que leurs deux visages soient à la même hauteur, il déclara alors :

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais cru que tu étais jalouse de Lavande mais sache une chose...

- Ron...

- Je-ne-comp-te-pas-res-sor-tir-a-vec-La-van-de !

Il hacha bien les mots pour qu'Hermione se mette cette phrase dans le crâne. Celle-ci soupira puis dit :

- Très bien. Mais promets moi que tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

- C'est promis.

oOo

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans le salon, où se déroulait la fête, Harry était toujours à la recherche de Luna. Il l'aperçut près du buffet mais, pile à ce moment là, Lupin et Tonks apparurent à ses côtés.

- Alors, Harry, tout va bien ?, lui demanda son ancien professeur.

- Ca va. Tout se passe bien pour vous ?, répondit Harry en regardant dans la direction de Luna, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et qui était en train de manger un toast.

- Oui, la fête est très réussie, dit Tonks. D'ailleurs, nous devons aller remercier Ron et Hermione de nous avoir invité.

- Très bien, je dois moi aussi vous laisser. A plus tard.

Et Harry s'eclipsa, leur faisant un signe de la main. Mais, à peine avait-il était inattentif deux minutes que Luna s'était de nouveau volatilisé. S'approchant du buffet, il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, apparemment en grande conversation avec Neville.

- Neville, ça t'embêterait si je t'enlevais Luna quelques instants, j'ai besoin de lui parler ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. A tout à l'heure Luna, à tout à l'heure Harry !

Le Survivant, comme on l'appelait, emmena la jeune fille un peu plus loin, dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Luna le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, une aura de folie douce émanant d'elle. Attendri par cette vision, il se retint de sourire en parlant :

- Tu as tout faux, Luna, tout faux. Je... Ces conquêtes ne... Ces filles ne veulent rien dire. Tu comptes beaucoup plus qu'elles à mes yeux.

Il y eu un blanc puis Luna posa son regard sur Harry et murmura :

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution pour oublier Ginny.

- Je... Non, ce n'est pas pour...

- Harry, l'interrompit-elle, tu dois faire ton deuil de Ginny comme tu l'as fait pour Sirius ou pour Dumbledore. Tu la reverras certainement un jour, lorsque ton heure aura sonné, mais en attendant, dis-toi qu'elle veille sur toi. Ginny est là en ce moment, je peux sentir son aura autour de nous. Mais son corps, lui, ne reviendra jamais.

Harry baissa la tête puis la releva, observant Luna. Il s'était habitué aux dires mystiques de la jeune fille et cette fois encore, il pensait que ses paroles étaient simplement dues à son trop-plein d'imagination mais pourtant, il se sentit mieux. C'était comme si on venait de lui arracher un poids du ventre. Il hocha alors la tête puis sourit à son amie.

- Allez, viens, on retourne là-bas. Mais avant, j'ai une question à te poser. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir me voir jouer la semaine prochaine ? On a un match de Quidditch contre la Bulgarie et j'ai réussi à avoir trois places gratuites.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'accepte avec plaisir.

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois, puis entraîna la jeune fille dans le salon.

oOo

Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient sortis de la cuisine. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant le buffet, Ron se goinfrant de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et Hermione le sermonnant. Puis, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, la demoiselle se rendit compte que cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry. Se demandant où il avait bien pu passer, elle le demanda à Ron lorsque la voix de Harry se fit entendre :

- Je suis là, Hermione. Et j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !

- Qu'eche qui ch'passe, Harry ? Ah, chalut Luna !

Ron, qui était trop occupé à manger n'avait pas entendu Harry et Luna arriver. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Harry, écoutant ce que celui-ci avait à leur dire.

- Lundi prochain, on joue un match contre la Bulgarie et j'ai réussi à avoir trois places gratuites ! Ca vous dirait de venir ?

- Bien sûr, Harry, je serai là, déclara Hermione. Et, pendant que Ron avalait, elle en profita pour dire :

- Ce sera l'occasion de voir Viktor, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu en chair et en os. Bien sûr, nous correspondons encore mais ce n'est pas pareil...

A l'entente de ces paroles, le jeune Weasley avala de travers, son visage devenant rouge pivoine. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione et, les oreilles rosissant de plus en plus s'exclama :

- Quoi ?! Tu as encore des nouvelles de Vicky ?

- _Viktor _est ce que l'on appelle un ami, mot dont tu ne connais apparemment pas le sens, pour moi donc oui, j'ai toujours de ses nouvelles.

- Mais enfin, Hermione ! Je croyais que tu avais compris...

- Compris quoi ?

- Hum hum !

Harry venait de se râcler la gorge à la manière d'Ombrage, montrant à Ron et à Hermione qu'il était toujours là, ainsi que Luna, qui semblait ailleurs. Il s'adressa alors à Ron :

- Et pour mon match alors, tu seras là ?

- Ouais..., marmonna Ron, j'y serai.

* * *

**Une review ? **


	3. Chapitre 3 : Troubles

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et à vrai dire, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais je ne me sens pas capable de faire mieux pour le moment. L'inspiration reviendra vite, j'espère... En ce qui concerne les prochains chapitres, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux au plus vite mais si ça traîne un peu en longueur, vous saurez pourquoi.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le lendemain de la fête, l'appartement de Harry et Ron était dans un état pas possible. Des gobelets, des serviettes en papier et pas mal d'autres choses encore jonchaient le sol et c'était à peine si l'on pouvait marcher dans le salon sans peur d'écraser quelque chose. Harry se réveilla le premier et, avant même de tenter un geste en direction de la cuisine, entreprit de nettoyer tout le bazar, d'un coup de baguette magique. Une fois ceci fait, il se rendit à la cuisine afin de préparer du café. Il était appuyé contre l'évier, buvant tranquillement, lorsque Ron apparut quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux à demi-fermés. 

- 'Lut, vieux.

- Salut, Ron. Bien dormi ?

- Hmpf, marmonna le concerné.

Ron n'avait jamais été du matin et ce jour là, comme tous les autres jours, n'échapperait pas à la règle du "Je bois un café avant de pouvoir parler". Harry lui tendit donc une tasse du précieux breuvage et tous deux burent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le rouquin le rompe.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Lavande aujourd'hui.

- Lavande ? _Brown ?_

- Qui d'autre ?

- Mais... je pensais que toi et Lavande, c'était terminé pour de bon. Qu'en pense Hermione ?, demanda Harry.

- Elle pense que je fais une bêtise. Mais je lui ai dit, comme je vais te le dire maintenant, que c'était une sortie purement amicale. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de ressortir avec elle.

- Sois prudent quand même, tu connais Lavande.

- Hmm, grommela Ron. Je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer d'ailleurs.

Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, derrière Harry, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien avant son rendez-vous avec Lavande. Une bonne douche et une bonne réflexion aussi.

oOo

- _Ron-Ron_, je suis là !

A l'entente du surnom que lui donnait Lavande lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, Ron regretta immédiatement d'être venu. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard et en grandissant, le rouquin s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était laissé marcher sur les pieds par la jeune fille juste parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir une petite-amie, quelqu'un à embrasser, pour ne pas être celui ayant le moins d'expérience. Mais il savait maintenant, que tout cela avait été stupide. Et il savait que Lavande n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Parce que celle qu'il lui fallait était Herm... _Quoi ? _Pourquoi pensait-il à Hermione tout à coup ? Elle n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Non, vraiment rien. De toute façon, il fallait toujours qu'elle lui gâche tout, même quand elle n'était pas présente. Essayant de la chasser de son esprit, Ron s'approcha de Lavande et lui fit la bise.

- Salut, Lavande ! Ca va ?

- Très bien puisque tu viens d'arriver ! Et toi ?

- Ca va, je suis heureux d'être ici, en ta compagnie.

Lavande prit cela comme un compliment et son visage rosit de plaisir. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas invité Ron par pure amitié mais celui-ci fit semblant de l'ignorer et continua :

- Alors, le commerce, ça avance ?

En effet, Lavande avait ouvert un magasin vendant des produits de cosmétiques sur le Chemin de Traverse, dont le rouquin avait entendu parler. Cependant, s'il faisait semblant de s'intéresser au travail de la jeune femme, c'était moins par pur intérêt que parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour engager la conversation. De plus, plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, en compagnie de son ex-petite-amie, alors qu'il aurait pu passer du temps avec ses amis. Avec sa meilleure amie...

- Les affaires marchent extraordinairement bien ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu passes au magasin un jour, pour que je te fasse visiter, répondit Lavande en minaudant.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas tellement le temps de m'amuser avec mon boulot. Je vais bientôt devoir partir en mission et je risque de ne plus avoir aucun temps pour moi.

Encore une fois, Ron faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec Lavande. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il aurait tout fait pour être en tête à tête avec elle, quitte à damner un saint. Mais les temps avaient changé et maintenant, le jeune homme savait où étaient ses priorités ; il n'était plus le garçon naïf qu'il avait été. Cependant, Lavande ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et elle se rapprocha soudain de lui, lui prenant la main.

- Si un jour tu veux te détendre, après ton boulot, tu sais où j'habite...

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, la jeune femme se colla encore plus à Ron, si c'était possible, ses lèvres se trouvant à quelques centimètres de la bouche du rouquin, qui fit mine d'avoir un lacet défait et plongea sous la table. Par Merlin, Lavande était encore pire qu'avant ! Il lui serait difficile de lui échapper aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait cru.

_Une heure plus tard... _

- Il est temps que j'y aille, Lavande, ce fut un plaisir.

Le rendez-vous ne s'était finalement pas si mal passé et après l'incident du "presque baiser", tout s'était déroulé à merveille, Lavande semblant même s'être fait à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir Ron une seconde fois.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers la rue, où ils avaient l'intention de se dire au revoir, Ron précédant Lavande. Une fois sur le trottoir, ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le jeune homme prenne la parole :

- Eh bien, merci pour l'invitation. A bientôt, Lavande.

Il se pencha vers la demoiselle pour lui faire la bise mais malheureusement, celle-ci avait anticipé son geste et au lieu de l'embrasser sur la joue, Ron se retrouva bouche à bouche avec elle, qui avait tourné la tête au bon moment, perfidement. A ce moment là, le rouquin perdit la tête, replongeant en enfance, lorsqu'il sortait encore avec Lavande et que leur seul passe-temps était de s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Il répondit alors à son baiser et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il entendit une exclamation étouffée. Il rompit le baiser et, se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, il vit une touffe de cheveux auburn s'éloigner en courant, dans la foule. Pitoyable...

oOo

Après avoir cherché Hermione pendant un bon bout de temps sans la trouver, Ron décida d'aller l'attendre chez elle. Il transplana donc dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, le trouvant vide. Luna est sans doute au travail, pensa-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que sa meilleure amie se manifeste.

Il était toujours assis sur le canapé lorsqu'Hermione fit son apparition. Cependant, il se tenait la tête dans les mains, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, ou même encore qu'il était dans un état second. A l'entente du bruit d'une clef que l'on tournait dans la serrure, le jeune homme releva la tête, attendant que sa meilleure amie apparaisse dans le salon. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione se trouva dans l'encadrement de la porte. Apercevant Ron, elle déclara froidement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Hermione, je... je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter tous les deux.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? De toi embrassant Lavande dans la rue ? De toi ressortant avec Lavande ? Ou encore de Lavande et toi ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'explication pour tout ça, j'ai tout vu de mes propres yeux.

- Non, tu n'as rien vu ! C'est vrai, Lavande m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'avais envie que ça se termine comme ça !

Ron essayait pas tous les moyens de se défendre, même s'il savait que ce serait difficile de convaincre Hermione que ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. La preuve, la jeune femme lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Pourtant, quand elle était dans tes bras, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait l'air de te déplaire !

- Puisque je te dis que ça ne comptait pas pour moi ! En quelle langue va-t-il falloir que je te le dise ? CA NE COMP-TAIT PAS !

Hermione se tut, sentant le regard menaçant de Ron sur ses épaules. Et elle eut bien raison car quelques secondes plus tard, le rouquin reprit la parole, beaucoup plus calmement, en murmurant presque :

- Ca ne comptait pas pour moi parce que je... j'ai... il y a une autre fille dans ma vie.

Voyant le regard noir d'Hermione, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Enfin... je ne sors pas avec elle, non. J'aimerais bien mais... j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un idiot à ses yeux.

Soudain, Hermione se calma. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette fille mais elle devait sans doute être très stupide pour ne pas voir le garçon merveilleux qu'était Ronald Weasley. Et elle en savait quelque chose ! Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que son meilleur ami venait à l'instant de parler d'elle. En effet, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large. Il venait de se rendre compte que pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait fait qu'aimer une seule et même femme et qu'elle était là, devant ses yeux. Les aventures qu'il avait eues, notamment avec Lavande, n'avaient rien avoir avec ça, son coeur avait toujours appartenu à Hermione.

- Si cette fille te prend pour un idiot, c'est qu'elle ne te connaît pas comme je te connais, déclara la demoiselle.

Mais, à peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase qu'elle se renfrogna de nouveau, regrettant d'avoir prononcé ces paroles et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ron, quant à lui, sous le choc, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand enfin il se réveilla, Hermione était à quelques mètres devant lui. Il courut presque pour la rattraper et lui attrapa le bras violemment afin qu'elle se retourne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Rien. Laisse tomber, Ron.

Mais Ron était têtu. Afin d'obliger Hermione à parler, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la colla contre le mur, positionnant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'en ainsi, la jeune femme était troublée. Habituellement, elle arrivait à garder son sang-froid devant le rouquin et à ne pas lui montrer l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais là, c'était difficile de ne pas craquer. Sa voix tremblant légèrement, elle demanda :

- Laisse-moi partir, Ronald. S'il te plaît...

De nouveau, celui-ci n'obéit pas. Au contraire, il fit quelque chose qui le surpris lui-même ; il colla ses lèvres à celle d'Hermione. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce mensonge, il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant de considérer Hermione uniquement comme sa meilleure amie. Il n'en pouvait plus... Et même si la jeune femme le repoussait, tant pis, il aurait au moins tenté quelque chose une fois dans sa vie. mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Hermione ne le repoussa pas. Elle se rapprocha même de lui, brisant la distance qui les séparait et approfondissant le baiser. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et, alors que Ron se faisait légèrement plus entreprenant, Hermione le repoussa. Puis, sans le regarder, elle murmura :

- Je crois que tu devrais partir.

- Mais...

- Avant que l'on fasse une grosse bêtise, le coupa-t-elle.

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme, elle se détourna et murmura une nouvelle fois, en se rendant à la cuisine :

- Pars...

Ron, à la fois triste, déboussolée et en colère tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement, en claquant violemment la porte.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, vous verrez une explication entre Ron et Hermione puis l'après-match de Quidditch de Harry contre la Bulgarie, auquel auront assisté Ron, Hermione et Luna.**

**Un encouragement ?**


End file.
